Starlight Glimmer, Sunburst And Twist
by danparker
Summary: Taking place after the events of Starlight Glimmer and Sunburst's Other World Experience, today, Starlight Glimmer and Sunburst will meet up with an unfamiliar friend.


Starlight Glimmer, Sunburst And Twist

Starlight Glimmer and her boyfriend, Sunburst had slept together for the first time in the other world. One morning, Sunburst woke up first. He grabbed his glasses and put them on. But with his hands, not magic. "Unique without unicorn magic," he said to himself.

And at that time, Starlight Glimmer woke up as well. "Good morning, Sunburst," Starlight Glimmer said. "Good morning, Starlight," Sunburst said with a yawn. "Slept well?" Starlight Glimmer asked, "For the first time of being here?" "Yes," Sunburst answered, "Well, you know." "Right," Starlight Glimmer agreed, "Come on, let's get started."

That is when their new friend, Hornet Advancing walked into their room. "Morning, Starlight and Sunburst," said Hornet Advancing, "I can tell that you two have slept well." "We have," both Starlight Glimmer and Sunburst said together.

"Well, good for you," said Hornet Advancing. "Thank you," said Starlight Glimmer, "For your comfort." "And sharing your room," Sunburst added. "All right," said Hornet Advancing, "You're free to do what you want to today. Get dressed first and meet me downstairs for breakfast." "Ok," Sunburst replied as Hornet Advancing closed the door and left.

Yesterday, all three stopped a maniacal person from destroying everything. Because their mission had been completed, Starlight Glimmer and Sunburst could have return to Equestria together. However, they've decided to stay in this world for a few days to have fun and explore.

So, with some privacy, of course, Starlight Glimmer and Sunburst got dressed and went downstairs together. "We're ready," they said together. "Sounds to me that you two have plans for today already," Hornet Advancing said with a smile.

"Right," Starlight Glimmer and Sunburst answered together, "We do!" "I'm glad for you two then," Hornet Advancing said, "Thanks for helping me and the world." "No problem," Starlight Glimmer said, "We couldn't let creeps like him destroy everything."

"Right," Sunburst agreed, "We knew we had to do it and save everyone." "I know," said Hornet Advancing, "All right well, have your breakfast and have go have fun! You earned it." "Right," Starlight Glimmer and Sunburst said.

After their breakfast, Sunburst got on his motorcycle, with Starlight Glimmer riding on back, and together, they drove off towards town. "So what's on your mind, Sunburst?" Starlight Glimmer asked. "I don't know yet," Sunburst answered, "But maybe something will come up."

"Ok," Starlight Glimmer replied as they kept riding until they decided to stop at a gas station. "Why are we stopping?" Starlight Glimmer asked. "Well," said Sunburst, "I was thinking." "What?" asked Starlight Glimmer.

"This world," Sunburst explained, "It is almost like Equestria, but it is really different. It has the same friends and faces. Almost. But everything is different at the same time."

"I know," said Starlight Glimmer, "It can be weird at first, but once you get to know things, you'll understand it better. My friend here said so." "I'll take her word for it," said Sunburst. "Also," Starlight Glimmer added, "There's no magic here. Well, most of the time."

"Right," Sunburst agreed. "Maybe we'll meet someone we haven't met yet," suggested Starlight Glimmer, "Heh. Met yet. They rhyme." "Yeah," said Sunburst, "Rhyming is the kicks. Why did I say that?"

The two were about to get back on their motorcycle when they did see someone. "Say," said Sunburst, "What about that little girl?" "Her?" Starlight Glimmer asked. "Perhaps we should go see," said Sunburst. "Ok," said Starlight Glimmer. The two then prepared to approach the girl. But they decided to go no further.

"Uh," said Starlight Glimmer, "I think we might scare her." "Well," said Sunburst, trying to think of what to say next. However, before he could say anything, the girl had already gone. "She already left," said Starlight Glimmer. "Yeah," Sunburst agreed. Or so they thought.

"Sorry," said Starlight Glimmer, "Maybe we could do something else." But as they were turning to go, an unfamiliar face appeared in front of the two. "Hey," said Sunburst, "Look!" "Hi," the girl said. "Whoa!" Starlight Glimmer and Sunburst exclaimed together, jumping away in surprise.

"Hi," the girl said, "Did I surprise you?" "Yes!" Sunburst answered, "It is a surprise! Was!" "Sorry," the girl said, "I just wanted to-" "That's okay," said Starlight Glimmer, "You just wanted to be friendly." "Yeah," the girl replied. "And hello there," said Starlight Glimmer to the girl, "It's nice to meet you. Who are you?"

"My name is Twist," the girl answered. "Twist?" Starlight Glimmer repeated, "Nice name." "Thanks," the girl, named Twist, replied. "Uh, Starlight," said Sunburst, "Who is that?" "Oh, she's a former friend of Apple Bloom," Starlight Glimmer answered, "Back in Equestria." "Oh, I see," said Sunburst, "I had to ask a stupid question."

"Don't worry about it," said Starlight Glimmer. "What are you talking about?" Twist asked the couple. "Well," said Starlight Glimmer, "We were wondering what you were doing today." "Yeah," Sunburst answered meekly. "You know," said Twist, "My mommy told me not to talk to strangers, but you two are an exception."

"Well, that's important," Sunburst agreed. "So," said Twist, "Do you want to be friends with me?" Both Sunburst and Starlight Glimmer were surprised. "Sure," they both answered at the same time. "Ok," Twist replied.

And thus, Twist ran to her bicycle and pedaled off to the candy shop. Really fast. "Wow," said Sunburst, "Didn't see that coming." "No kidding," Starlight Glimmer agreed. And the two followed Twist on their that's what they thought.

In no time at all, they arrived at Twist's parent's work place. Of course, Twist was already there. "Wow," said Sunburst, "A candy shop." "Yep," said Twist, "One of the best places in town. My parents are so proud." "A candy shop," Sunburst thought to himself.

That's when Sunburst began to have a musical daydream. In his daydream, he was singing and dancing, Broadway style. However, he ended up singing in reality. Starlight Glimmer and Twist watched Sunburst surprised.

"Uh, Sunburst," Starlight Glimmer asked, "What are you doing?" "Uh, singing and dancing?" Sunburst answered in an embarrassed voice. "Oh well, come on," said Twist, "Let's go inside and take a look." And they did so.

"This looks like the one back in Equestria," Starlight Glimmer said, "But let's not give out too much details." "Right," Sunburst agreed, "I understand." Twist showed her new friends all of the special kinds of candy they have at the shop.

"It looks likes the kinds of candy that Willy Wonka makes," Twist said, "That's because it was made by Willy Wonka himself!" "Neat," said Starlight Glimmer. "Who's Willy Wonka?" Sunburst asked. Nonetheless, Twist continued to show the other things they have on sale.

"Wow," said Starlight Glimmer, "This is all pretty amazing." "Thanks," said Twist. "It a wonder," said Sunburst, "Sweets and candy and candy and sweets." "Right," Starlight Glimmer agreed. "I'm so glad that you've said that," said Twist. However, soon enough, it was time for Twist to go home.

"All right," Sunburst said. "Well, I had a wonderful time talking to you two," Twist said. "You too," said Starlight Glimmer, "It was great meeting you." "Same here," Sunburst agreed. And Starlight Glimmer and Sunburst promised to meet up again before they went back to Equestria.

"Really?" Twist asked excitedly. "We will," Starlight Glimmer and Sunburst answered together. And they departed.

Later, near another store, Sunburst was waiting for Starlight Glimmer. Finally, after a minute, Starlight Glimmer showed up. "Sunburst," Starlight Glimmer said, holding out a new bandana, "Here, for you." "What?" Sunburst thought. "To replace the one that the creep, Zarroz got while trying to save himself," Starlight Glimmer explained, "You know the story. Here you go."

Sunburst accepted Starlight Glimmer's gift. "Thanks," he said as he put on his new bandana, "But you didn't have to do this." "I know," said Starlight Glimmer, "I thought it would be-" "You don't have to say anymore," Sunburst replied, he hugged Starlight Glimmer, "You're more important to me."

"Oh, Sunburst," Starlight Glimmer replied, blushing. And there was a moment of silence. "So what's next?" Starlight Glimmer asked. "Who knows?" Sunburst replied, "Well, actually, there was one reason I've stopped at the gas station earlier." "What?" Starlight Glimmer asked.

"The motorbike is out of gas," Sunburst answered, embarrassed.


End file.
